everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Vega Què
This page is owned by Artemis Donut, please do not edit with my permission. Vega Què is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Weaving Maiden from the Chinese myth, The Weaving Maiden and the Cowherd. This cheery immortal magpie is overly-curious and sweet, and sometimes a bit dangerous, all packed together with ADHD and drizzled with hot fudge and sweet cream. Vega is a Rebel, as she really doesn't want to fall in love, and have her heart broken all over again. But, who cares? Forever alone isn't a bad thing! Character Personality Vega is bubble, cheery, and VERY sweet. The exact opposite of what you would expect from a hunter right? She squeals a lot, and bounces when she walks, and might just be the epitome of a cinnamon roll. Vega is also VERY curious, about any subject. She loves hearing new information and doesn't necessarily like having more knowledge, she just likes it when her question is answered. It's actually a horrible combination. Appearance Vega is one of those people who look a lot younger than they are. Like, she looks 12. She gives off the innocence and curiosity, not to mention the cheerfulness of a little girl. She's not overly glamorous or super elegant, or punk rock, or anything like that. She looks like nothing more than a darling little girl whose cheeks grandmothers like to pinch and will probably only get an "Awwww!" She has fair enough skin with a bit of a tan from flying in the sunlight a lot. Her cheeks are naturally pink and cherry red, giving her the appearance of a china doll. Her skin seems to glow with her laughter, but it might be that way naturally, since we can't forget she is immortal. She has dark brown/black eyes that always seem to twinkle with a light that seems like a starry night. They look as dark as obsidian, but if you shine a light correctly, you can see they are dark brown. Her eyes are also fringed with lashes that are about medium size. Her hair is a bit peculiar. It seems jet-black or very dark brown in some lights. Although that is normal for a girl of her ethnicity, there seems to be tiny diamonds glinting here and there. Some sort of glitter in her hair? No, no. This is a side effect from being the child of stars, literally. Since her parents represent the stars Vega and Altair, Vega(Dam it, I named her after her mother's representation) is now... a sparkly idiot. She has magpie wings on her back. They are about huge, 10 feet in wingspan, and large enough so that she can fly quite well without getting tired. Although, she does not use them often, they come in handy whenever she needs peace and quiet. Interests Vega's most loved hobby-not to mention the one people observe the most- is asking questions. She is extremely curious, and loves pestering her fellow hunters about anything and everything. Although many people are bothered by her nature, she continues whatsoever with her "Oh my stars and constellations!" and her "Ooh! What is this thingamajiggy?" and "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!". She is fond of people who are knowledgeable of the world because that means she gets answers to her questions. She doesn't mind people who give long anecdotes, but she does tend to interrupt. Guilty Pleasures TBA Items TBA Everyday Life Behavior TBA Classic Schedule TBA Daily Schedule TBA Items TBA Dorm Room TBA Bedroom TBA Myth- The Weaving Goddess and the Cowherd How The Story Goes How Does Vega Fit Into It? Relationships Vega's Family Vega's Friends Aella Avem- Aella treats Vega as a little sister, someone who she took under her wing. However, Aella also has a tendency to steal things, including Vega's inventions. Prepare for some ranting! When Vega peppers Aella with questions, it is poor Aella who is in the end confused. Seriously though, these two have a weird relationship. Wrapping up, the two quirky birds of the sky are awesome friends. :P Vega's Pet Vega doesn't really have a pet, but she considers the magpies she sees as pets. After all, they are pretty friendly with her, since she is kinda one of them. She is pretty friendly with some animals in the forest, however not the shyer ones because... she obviously talks too much. Vega's Acquaintances Vega's Enemies Vega's Romantic Life Haha, nope. Hunters of Artemis aren't supposed to have romantic lives. Actually, she does have an itty-bitty snip of a crush on someone. Okay, a huge one. One that is constantly on her mind, it's always gnawing at Vega to just kiss her. And who is this mysterious person? Someone who is courageous, someone who is a leader, someone that Vega admires. Why Diane of course. Vega has the absolute fangirl crush on the lieutenant, admiring her with every move she makes. And you can imagine how pissed off Diane is when a perky, annoying magpie folllows her around. Little did she know, Vega the closet gay just wanted to impress Diane. She's definitely wrong in her methods though. Of course Vega can't admit her feelings out loud because of the whole Hunter thing, and it's pretty sad because Diane literally dislikes her. ;n; Oufits Links Trivia *From what you have seen in her infobox, what with all the caps and such, you might have guessed. If you didn't, I'll tell you. Vega does have a volume control problem. *She also has ADHD, making her pretty jumpy at times. *Vega's official orientation is homosexual panromantic. Quotes Notes * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Hunter of Artemis Category:Donuts Category:Gay Category:Panromantic Category:Work in Progress Category:LGBTA+